Love me again
by Katniss-hermione-Herondale
Summary: New version of the old story ( same author) Clary walks in on Jace in a passionate embrace with another woman. She decides to leave instead of stick around a be another ex girlfriend. For her birthday Izzy and Simon come to see her. But Jace follows. Will she stick around long enough to listen to his excuses? More importantly will she believe him? Has someone else stolen her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Love me again **

**Ok guys so this is the new version of this story, I have changed a few things and done my best to make things longer and more descriptive, I just really want you guys to know how the characters are feeling so I hope you like it: **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cpov **

_**Know I've done wrong,**_

_**Left your heart torn**_

_**Is that what devils do?**_

So far clary's life had been pretty damn great. She had gone so far with her shadowhunting training that she was officially allowed to hunt with everyone else. Her mum and Luke are on their honeymoon, they went to Spain for a few weeks. They were letting Clary stay at the institute as it was the safest place whilst they were gone, yet she was forbidden to enter Jace's room and he was the forbidden to enter hers. Yes, her and Jace were still madly in love and she planned on keeping it that way. He had been nothing but sweet to her, sure he had his moments when he would be snappy but then who didn't? Nothing would make her love him any less. Clary and Izzy have become close friends, she and Iz could talk to each other and go to each other for advice, it was useful to have a girl best friend. I mean Simon was useful but not when it came to things that only other girls could relate to.

Tonight all the others had gone out to the pandemonium but Clary had such a headache that she really didn't feel up to it. Jace obviously was going to stay behind with her but she made him go. It wasn't fair that he missed going out on the one day that they didn't have to hunt for her. So now Clary was sitting in her temporary bedroom, on her bed, drawing and listening to her music.

About half an hour or so later clary heard a bang in the institute followed by a giggle. Confused, Clary shut of her music and walked down the hall, hearing more giggles, she was outside Jace's door when heard a moan, and then another giggle. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door. And just like that her heart snapped in two and was crushed beneath a giant boot until it looked like nothing but fragments of bloody glass.

_**Took you so low,**_

_**Where only fools go**_

_**I shook the angel in you**_

There on Jace's bed was a Jace and a girl that looked like a faerie, she had red hair and was very pretty, but she was also half naked. Jace at least still had his clothes on. Yet the reason her heart was broken was the fact that he had his tongue down some other girl's throat, as he was undressing both of them. Clary let out a strangled cry and the two flew apart to look towards the door.

Clary took one look at the girl and narrowed her eyes. Ice and anger flowed through her veins and she tried not to show how broken she was on the inside. "Put your clothes on and get the fuck out" Clary growled at the girl, the faerie girl raised a delicate eyebrow "No you are the one who barged in on us, who are you anyway?" she asked the girl was getting angry even though she had absolutely no right too. This only made Clary angrier "I am his girlfriend now get out before I throw you out without you clothes". At those words the girl was off like a rocket. Clary now directed her angry gaze at Jace who had looked as if he had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

"Clary what happened? Are you hurt?" He actually looked worried about her, after all that! "Yes Jace I am hurt, you hurt me. Do you not remember me just walking in on you and a half naked girl making out?" Her voice was rising with each word and Jace's face had drained. He looked truly distraught. The cheek! He had no right to look that way; he was the one that cheated on her! He told her that he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her yet here he was, she felt so broken and so confused that she let her instincts kick in. Jace wasn't moving or talking so she fled from the room and too her own. She pulled her suitcase that she came here with out from under her bed and started throwing all her clothes and art supplies in it. She let the tears fall, she knew that he didn't deserve her tears but she let them fall anyway.

How? How could he do this to her? She loved him so, so much and this is what he does to her. She felt as if her heart was is shards and they were piercing her with every breath she took. She had to get out now. Before she suffocated, she had to leave, even if it meant leaving behind everyone that she loved. She couldn't stay here and be another of Jace's ex girlfriends, she wasn't going to let that happen to her.

Something had obviously snapped inside Jace because as she was in the middle of drawing a portal rune on her wall, he burst through her doors.

_**Now I'm rising from the ground**_

_**Rising up to you**_

_**Filled with all the strength I found**_

_**There's nothing I can't do!**_

Jace looked panicked when he saw the portal rune "Clary no please don't go! Let me explain!" he looked heartbroken and desperate and she almost gave in. Seeing him like this made her heart ache. She couldn't help it, of course she still loved, and nothing could make her stop. But she wasn't going to stick around after what he done. "No Jace! You don't get to explain, you broke my heart and I am not sticking around to be another one of Jace lightwoods exes" Jace sunk down on his knees and as she stepped through the portal she heard him whisper three words that made he want to wrap her arms around him and tell him she never would.

"Don't leave me" The three words that would haunt her forever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Jpov**

_**I need to know now, know now**_

_**Can you love me again?**_

_**I need to know now, know now**_

_**Can you love me again? **_

Jace stayed on the ground, curled up in a ball, tears streaming freely down his face, until all the others returned home. Alec of course immediately went to help him but he shrugged him off. He didn't deserve to be helped. He shakily stood up and made his way to the door, until Izzy blocked his path. "Where is Clary, Jace?" she demanded but softly. This was the first time he had cried in years "She's gone" Those words had tears spilling down his face again as he pushed past a shocked Isabelle and ran to his room. He tore the sheets from his bed and threw them out into the hallway before locking his door and collapsing on to is bed.

The tears came again.

How could he have been so stupid!? He loved Clary more than anything in the world. He refused to dance with any of the girls at the club, hell he didn't even acknowledge any of the girls that tried to flirt with him. Surely he should have noticed the red haired faerie girl put something in his drinks! Where the hell was his training then? He was high on faerie drugs and taking a girl home. What was he thinking!? But then again he wasn't really thinking was he? He just lost the love of his life and there was nothing he could do to get her back. He could track her, but she wouldn't want to talk to him let alone see him again.

For now Jace was perfectly content with just moping around in his room and trying to live with the fact the he had let the only girl he had ever loved and would ever love slip through his fingers! Goddamnit! He knew he should have stayed at home with her. As much as he would love to pin the blame on the stupid faerie woman, he knew that he was the one to blame really. He always thought that to love is to destroy. From the look on clary's face tonight he had certainly destroyed her. And then to be loved is to be the one destroyed. And she had destroyed him by leaving.

She left and she was never coming back. He would never see her bright green eyes that always lit up when they saw him, he would never see her beautiful red hair that she hated, but he loved it, he loved everything about her. And now she was gone.

Gone. That word just gives the feeling of forever. It's the word you use when someone dies. Like max. Max is gone. Clary is gone. Now he truly had no one to live for. Because they were all gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cpov **

_**Its' unforgivable,**_

_**I stole and burnt your soul**_

_**Is that what demons do?**_

Clary landed on the ground with a thud. Ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise. She looked at her surroundings. A beach, interesting, she walked of the beach and saw a sign. Welcome to California. Well it's a good thing her training involved learning where all the institutes are! After about an hour of walking she came across a scary looking abandoned house, well that's how it looked before you peeled away the glamour. Without the glamour it looked like a castle, her hands were just itching to draw it. She walked up to the giant double doors and knocked. She could hear muffled shouts before footsteps padding towards to door. It swung open to reveal a beautiful black haired girl that reminded her so much of Izzy that it was painful. "Hi can I help you?"

She asked kindly but her eyes held a sort of hostility that probably wouldn't go away until she saw that Clary wasn't a threat to her or anyone else. "Hello, my name is Clarissa Morgenstern – Fairchild. I'm obviously a shadowhunter and I need a place to stay after escaping my home at the New York institute" The other girl grinned, "Well my name is Kate Bishop, come on in and meet the gang" Kate swung the door open wide enough and Clary picked up her bag and stepped into the building, this is it. Her new life and her new home. Now all she had to do was contact her mum and Izzy and Simon.

She took a deep breath. Ok world get ready for the new and improved Clary.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sooo what did you guys think? This is the new version and I have made it longer. I hope nothing is confusing for you and now I am deleting all of the other love me again story and this is the new one okay hope this all makes sense. Please review! **

**- Georgie xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2. Thank you to everyone for their reviews and the person that told me my mistakes. And I was also super happy that people wanted me to update because I really didn't think you guys would like it. But enough of this. Yada Yada, without further ado I give you: **

**Chapter 2 **

**Jace pov**

Clary was gone. She was just gone. She wasn't coming back; ever. Just that word. Ever, it made everything seem so surreal. But it was true, he would never see her again, Clary was not going to come back. Jace could feel the tears stinging in the back of his eyes. _The boy who never cried again_. Well that's a load of shit, Clary was the only one he would ever love and he was stupid enough to lose her. Fucking faerie drugs. He should have known better, he just wanted an escape from his confusing `life and it cost him the most important person he had ever met. That was it, he started crying. He went back to his room, threw all the sheets on the floor, wanting to get rid of all memories of the girl that helped ruin his relationship and collapsed on to his bed, perfectly content to stay there for as long as he possibly could.

**Izzy pov**

She was worried, of course she was, who wouldn't be? I mean when your brother has locked him self in his room and your best friend was missing, its natural that you are worried. She was pacing around the library when she heard something coming from the fire place. Isabelle hurried towards it to see a message on the floor. She picked it up and read:

**Dear Iz **

**Look I know you must be worried and Jace probably hasn't told you what happened, I mean why would he? Most likely too embarrassed. But I just want you too know that I am perfectly safe in the institute in California. I cannot stay in New York, im so sorry and I miss you and Simon. And I even miss Alec and Magnus. But I just can't be in the same place as Jace not after what he done to me. I will stay in contact with you Iz, because I didn't want to leave you or Simon but I really did not have a choice. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Hope to speak to you soon. **

**Clary xx**

**Clary pov **

Today was the first day of her new life. This was her fresh start. Today she dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain white crop top and her leather jacket with some combat boots. This wasn't her usual style and she felt like she had done Izzy proud. She had to stop thinking about things like this. Yes, she did decide to stay in contact with Izzy and Simon. But thinking about everyone back home so soon and often made her feel so alone and homesick. She almost wanted to draw a portal and go back. But then her thoughts wondered back to Jace. Jace with his silky blonde curls that she wanted to run her hands through every time she saw him, and is golden eyes that held all the emotions that his face didn't. _NO! Stop!_ Clary scalded herself. She wasn't helping herself thinking about him. She was still heartbroken and decided to build up a wall that was long ago knocked down by the man she loves – no loved. But then maybe she does still love him. When you love someone as much as she had loved Jace then it is difficult to get over them. It had only been a few days. As far as she knew she did still love him. Even though it hurt her more than she let on, she was still in love. Clary needed to get over him somehow. She knew it would take time. But it was only inevitable. Why else would she have left? She wouldn't have been able to get over him if she was with him everyday. Training with him everyday. Hunting with him everyday. That isn't how you get over someone.

So today, she enrolled her self in a new school and prepared herself to make new friends, learn new things and wipe Jace completely from her mind. Well as much as she could anyway. She did her make up with cat-like eyeliner and enough foundation to cover most of her freckles. She felt free, she felt dangerous and for once in her life she could honestly say she felt sexy. With her newfound confidence she strolled out of the institute doors, the other following shortly after, and walked to the school – which was only about 10 minutes away.

Clary arrived at the school and pretty much burst through the school doors, she walked towards the office with an air of confidence surrounding her. She was well aware of the boys looking at her and the jealous glares she was getting from all of the girls, their boy toys were probably staring at her. The thought made her smirk. God help any of the guys that attempt to get with her, because she definitely is not going to be easy.

Schedule. Check. People to sit with. Check (the shadowhunters of course). And of course the confidence that let people know that she was not to be messed with. Yet she couldn't help but feel like this wasn't her. She was the jeans, gamer tee and sketcher trainer type of girl. She was out of her comfort zone but she couldn't help but feel like she needed the change. If she wanted to move on then she had to leave parts of the old her behind. Clary was not giving up manga. Oh-ho hell no. Anyone who wanted to make fun of her for that would have to face the dangerous temper that she always tried to keep under control.

For now though she was perfectly content with keeping up this little new Clary act for as long as she could. Preferably for a few years.

**Jace pov**

Jace just wanted to stay in bed, he wanted to stay in bed forever because he wasn't allowed to curl up and die, no matter how much he wanted too. Now that's a bit dramatic, but he loved Clary so much it hurt. He didn't mean to cheat on her; he just went with it because he thought he was hallucinating. Because of the faerie drugs that HE took, so once again this all links back to him. This was all his fault and he had no idea how to fix it, hell he didn't even know if he could fix it. He wanted too, of course he did. Everyone was going to kill him when they found out.

About half an hour later, someone knocked on Jace's door. He didn't answer. He did not want to see anyone. He didn't want food, he didn't want to see his family, all he wanted was Clary and now she was gone. Jace felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stamped on in a pair of 7 inch heels. He should have seen this coming, to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

"Jace Lightwood you open this fucking door right now" Izzy yelled angrily through the door. Sighing he got up, not wanting Izzy to kick the door down (which he knew that she would if it came to it), and flung the door open. Izzy's eyes widened at the visible signs of crying on his face and then narrowed again in anger. "What the hell did you do Jace" she said whilst shoving a piece of paper in his face. He glanced over the paper, a note from Clary, yet he could see Isabelle had scribbled out parts of it. He assumed she had scribbled out where Clary was. Jace's face crumpled again and Izzy's eyes softened.

"I cheated on her Iz, I didn't mean too, I was high and I thought it was an hallucination, I hurt her and now she is gone, and now I know you are about to give me shit right now Iz I don't need it. I haven't cried since I was a little boy and now look at me, shouldn't that tell you that it broke my hurt as much as it broke hers" Izzy looked truly distraught as she ran down the hall in the direction of the library. Jace sighed and shut his door again, collapsing on the bed, he tried to cry but he couldn't any more, now he was just a hollow and broken shell.

**Izzy's Pov**

Isabelle was angry, hurt and confused. She could not believe that Jace would cheat on Clary, those two loved each other more than anything in the world, and she knew the feeling with Simon. She was hurt that Clary had just ran away from them and her problems. She could understand it but it didn't hurt any less. But then Isabelle was happy that clary kept contact with her. She was so confused about this whole situation but Clary needed time to get over her broken heart. And then she would come home. Or she would go to Clary; she was the only one who knew where she was. But right now Clary was heartbroken and alone and she needed time to think and get away. So it was all a matter of waiting.

**Dear Clary,**

**I got your message and I understand why you did what you did. I got Jace to tell me everything and I'm so sorry he did that to you. He told me why he did it, but it probably isn't best to tell you right now, you need to find out by yourself, from him, when you come home. Because you will come home eventually wont you Clary? **

**I miss you, its no fun being the only girl again. Thanks for telling Clary it means a lot that you wanted to stay in contact with me, I will tell Simon everything. No one else knows where you are. **

**- Izzy xx **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Wow okay I'm so sorry for such a late update and this chapter is pretty short so I'm sorry about that. For those of my readers who read my other stories I just want you to know that I'm writing the update for that silly little one night stand and Vegas right now. Alicante will be up tomorrow hopefully ;) **

**Also guys please excuse any bad grammar in my stories I actually don't have or know what a beta is really **

**- Georgie xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow okay I know I haven't updated in a little while, So im sorry for that! im in year 11 now so i got a lot of work to do, Enjoy chapter 3! I will try and update by the end of the week.**

**Chapter 3**

_**I need to know now, know now**_**_  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
Uh, uh, uh, uh!  
Oh, oh!_**

_**Cpov**_

Clary missed Jace. She missed him a lot. What did she expect when she made that portal and ran away from her problems? She was a coward and ran away from her problems and it solved nothing. She hadn't moved on, not that she thought that she would have yet, she loved him too much to move on. But she wasn't going to go home. Because this was her home now, she made friends here; she had enrolled in school here. And now she was starting to build a new life for herself, yet there were still remnants of her old life that clung to her. And, truth be told, she didn't plan on letting them go. She had become close to Izzy, and she had always been close to Simon. So she wasn't going to completely leave them. Not because she got hurt by some asshole.

Izzy said that he told her. Maybe because he was so ashamed, maybe he told her the truth of why he did what he did. But even if he did tell Izzy why he did it, would she care? No, not anymore. Most days she felt hollow, like a part of her was missing. But then again, part of her was missing. Her heart. Now call her as dramatic as you want, but it was true. She was empty without Jace, he didn't just break her heart; he destroyed it. Maybe he dad was right. To love was to destroy.

There was still a small part of her hoping that she was gonna wake up soon and this would all have been a horrible nightmare. But she knew better than that. She knew that this was all true and nothing was going to change.

How was it even possible to hate someone so much, yet love them more than anything in the world at the same time?

Was that even normal?

Clary knew she was fooling herself. Jace probably moved on, which meant it was time for her to move on too. But that was the hard part wasn't it? Moving on. It was so difficult yet it seemed so easy, it should be easy. Just get a new guy in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, you can forget about your past love and fall in love with someone that isn't going to hurt you and that isn't going to break your heart. She should have listened to everyone. Jace was a player. She was stupid to think that he had changed for her.

Yet whenever he said 'I love you', or 'you are beautiful', and 'you are mine'. It all seemed so real, it was as if you could tell he was telling is truth just by looking at the raw emotion in his eyes when he said it. It all felt like a load of lies now though, like a dream, memories from a long time ago. When in reality it had only been a few days. It just showed that she wasn't handling being away from everyone very well. But then again, who would? She just ran away from her friends and her family all because of a boy.

She could never hate him though, she knew that much. After all they had been through, and all they had said and did together. She could never hate him. No matter how much she wanted too. No matter how much she tried.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ipov**

It was time to tell Simon. Isabelle had to do it. He was her best friend, along with her of course, and now he was here, asking to see Clary. Isabelle led Simon into her room and sat him down on the bed.

"Ok Simon, now I know that when you read this note, that you are going to freak out. But please don't. Let me explain it all to you first and then you can be as pissed off as you like, deal?" Isabelle spoke in a calm voice, as if it could ease the tension in the room in any way. No such luck.

"Ok Iz it's a deal, surely it can't be that bad though, can it?" Simon gave a nervous laugh and Izzy hesitantly handed him the note from Clary, nervously awaiting his reaction.

He looked up; his face was twisted, as if he was in pain. Which she supposed he was. His best friend had left him, she didn't say goodbye and she sure as hell didn't give a good enough explanation. But Isabelle knows, Izzy knows what Jace done, but as annoyed as she is at Jace, well okay a little more than annoyed, but that's not the point. The point is, as annoyed as she was at Jace, he hadn't cried in 8 years, and here he was, bawling his eyes out, because he made the stupid mistake and he made the girl he loved, the girl everyone loved and everyone was friends with, he made her run away. Because she couldn't cope being here anymore. And that's exactly what she told Simon. But he was still so angry.

Now as a shadowhunter, you have fast reflexes, but Simon moved so fast out of that door that it even took Isabelle a moment before she realised and ran out after him. But he was already pounding on Jace's door. If vampires had colour he would be bright red with anger right now. He obviously knew that he couldn't hurt Jace. Well maybe when he was in this state he was.

Isabelle had a split second to choose. Did she want to join Simon and find out as many answers and possible to the questions that had been running in her head for the past few days, or did she want to stop Simon until Jace was calm enough to come out of his room and face everyone. Because if there is one thing Jace wasn't, it was a coward.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

**Jpov**

Groggily, Jace sat up, it took him a moment to gather is surround and realise that it was the angry pounding on his door that had woken him up from his dreamless sleep. Somehow Jace had a feeling that the bloodsucker knew as much as Izzy did. Maybe she was there too. They wanted answers. Everyone did. Alec, Izzy and now probably Simon had knocked on his door. Trying to get him to talk and trying to understand how he could do that to Clary. When the truth was, he didn't even know the answer to that question himself.

With a sigh, he heaved himself up and walked towards the door, flinging it open. Only to have Simon burst in and push him backwards on to his bed. The thing was though, that he didn't want to push him off and he didn't want to make a snarky comment. He just wanted Clary. But once again, he had to face the fact that she was gone. She wasn't coming back and it was all is fault. With that thought, the empty, hollow feeling came back and made his eyes burn with tears again. But he wasn't going to do it in front of the bloodsucker, or even his sister who decided to join them.

"Jace, we know that you are upset right now, we can see that you clearly regret what has happened, but we want answers and we want them now. You can't lock yourself in here forever. You have to tell us Jace" Isabelle said it calmly but even an idiot could detect the anger hidden in her words. Of course she was angry. She may be his sister, but she lost her best friend, that was yet another thing that was his fault. He owed them this much.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" He took a deep breath, preparing himself from the onslaught of abuse that Simon was bound to be shouting any moment now. But it never came. He looked at Simon confused, and he saw and boy who looked like he had lost something most important to him, he looked hurt and in pain. So Izzy asked the first question.

"Why did you do it Jace?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

**Ok ok I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know that this chapter is shorter than the others but let's bear in mind that I now have to finish a booklet all about the life of Charles Dickens. So reviews would be appreciated! **


End file.
